The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure. Accordingly, such statements are not intended to constitute an admission of prior art.
A common problem in maintain fish in fish tanks is malnutrition. One example is Yellow Tang, which is a very common saltwater fish in the hobby. Tang fish are herbivores but often in captivity they're fed too much protein and not enough algae. Flake foods and pellets aren't an appropriate diet for these fish, though unfortunately a very common fish food that is used for them. Malnutrition is one of the causes for a disease called Head and Lateral Line erosion (HLLE) in these fish, and it is a very common problem that keepers of these fish face. If you go to doctors' offices or other public locations with saltwater tanks, you will almost certainly see a Yellow or Blue Tang (aka Dori). These fish will most likely show signs of HLLE, which manifests itself as holes in the coloring around their head and erosion across a line which travels from their face to their tail.